


An Act of True Love

by nakedrednailpolish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedrednailpolish/pseuds/nakedrednailpolish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina defeated the Dark One's curse. This is what happened afterwards.<br/>Written for Swan Queen Week, Day 6: An Act of True Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of True Love

            It’s been one week since Regina broke the Dark One’s curse. The Charmings throw a party at Granny’s to celebrate, but Regina doesn’t even stay long enough for the cake.

            It’s been two weeks since Regina broke the Dark One’s curse. Emma’s sure that she’s been avoiding her. She hasn’t seen or heard from the brunette since the party, and when they run into each other at the store, Regina mumbles a quick apology and disappears into another aisle.

            It’s been three weeks since Regina broke the Dark One’s curse. While Regina and Robin are lying in bed, he reaches out to touch her abdomen. “Did it hurt,” he asks, tracing his fingers along her skin, “when the dagger pierced your body?” Regina closes her eyes, trying to forget the desperation in Gold’s eyes as he thrust the dagger towards Emma. She moves Robin’s hand to her panties and helps him slide them off. “I don’t want to talk about that,” she insists, moving closer to him. When they start to fuck, Regina finds herself pretending those are Emma’s lips on her neck, Emma’s hands on her boobs, Emma’s body pressed against hers. She doesn’t fully realize what she’s doing until she mumbles, “Emma,” as they climax. But by then, it’s too late. Robin, hurt, but not surprised, pulls out, climbs out of bed, and pulls on his clothes. “You should talk to her,” he says. “If you want me, you know where to find me.” The door hangs open after he takes off, leaving Regina in an empty bed with an empty heart.

            It’s been four weeks since Regina broke the Dark One’s curse. The rumor mill has informed the Charmings of Robin and Regina’s breakup, though the cause remains a mystery. Regina has remained locked away in her mansion, not even emerging to meet Henry at the doorway on her arranged days with him. He’s the only one she’s willing to let into her life.

            It’s been five weeks since Regina broke the Dark One’s curse. A sharp rap at the door surprises Regina, and when she opens it, there stands the woman she’s specifically been avoiding for the last five weeks.

            “An Act of True Love.”

            “What?” the brunette responds, though she knows exactly what the blonde is talking about.

            “When you saved me. Merlin said it was ‘An Act of True Love’ that broke the curse.”

            “I can assure you, Miss Swan, my feelings were completely platonic.” Regina tries to close the door, but Emma puts her hand on the wood to stop her.

            “I know that True Love can be platonic. It can be between mother and son, between two best friends…” She takes a deep breath. “But I can’t stop thinking about you.”

            Regina leans forward, her lips only an inch away from the blonde’s, and sniffs.

            “Have you been drinking?” she asks, pulling away.

            “Only one or two,” she responds. “Just enough to give me the boost I need.”

            “The boost for what?”

            “For this.”

            Emma’s lips crash against hers, one hand cupping Regina’s cheek, the other tangling its fingers through dark tresses. Regina doesn’t respond, shocked by the blonde’s boldness, causing Emma to pull away in embarrassment.

            “I’m sorry,” she stammered. “Clearly you’re not interested and I just overstepped your boundaries, big time. I’ll just, uh, take what’s left of my dignity and go…”

            And then suddenly, Regina’s hands are clutching red leather, pulling the blonde into her as their lips meld together. Emma tastes of sweat, alcohol, and hamburger grease, but Regina enjoys the flavor.

            “Hook?” Regina asks between kisses.

            “I broke up with him weeks ago,” Emma says, tilting her head back as Regina’s lips trail her collarbone. “I would’ve told you but I haven’t seen you since…”

            “I know,” Regina interrupts, recapturing Emma’s lips with her own. “That was a mistake.” Her hands cup the blonde’s cheeks, breaking them apart so they can lock eyes.

            “I love you, Emma Swan.” The blonde beams, tucking a strand of hair behind Regina’s ear.

            “I love you, too, Regina Mills.”


End file.
